


Yowling

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Jacksepticeye Egos Drabbles [25]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Magic, Transformed into a Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: “I’m sorry!” Marvin wailed from his position on the top of the fridge as a hissing, spitting black cat with green eyes glowing with utter rage waited for him to come down from his hiding spot on top of the fridge so that he could rip him to shreds with his unsheathed sharp claws. “Chaser, save me!”





	Yowling

“I’m sorry!” Marvin wailed from his position on the top of the fridge as a hissing, spitting black cat with green eyes glowing with utter rage waited for him to come down from his hiding spot on top of the fridge so that he could rip him to shreds with his unsheathed sharp claws. “Chaser, save me!”

Chase watched scene with bemused eyes as he peacefully sipped his tea from the hand painted orange mug with ‘Number 1 World’s Best Dad!’ printed in a rainbow of colors on its front. He raised an eyebrow at the begging teary purple eyes Marvin shot towards his direction.

“Mm… I don’t think so,” Chase smirked lazily at the affronted gasp his older brother let out from the blunt rejection of his pleas. “Maybe if you get down on your knees and beg I’d reconsider.”

“ _ How am I going to get down on my knees and beg when I’m trapped here on top of this fridge with that demon terrorizing me?”  _ Marvin screeched. “Also, when the fuck did you get so sadistic? We really should stop letting you and Anti spend some time alo— Stop filming me!”

Chase just gave him a smile that would shame the Cheshire Cat behind his held up phone.

“But this would make such a pretty nice video on Jack’s channel, don’t you think?” Chase hummed while he moved his camera around for the best angles.

“You little—” Marvin moved towards leaning out of his position before skittering back when the black menace growled and glitched in warning. “I already said I was sorry! Let me down here you demon! The longer you keep me here, the longer you’ll stay in that form!”

Anti parked his ass on his spot, ignoring the magician’s screech and lifted a paw to start grooming himself regally.

“I think that’s a ‘No’, Marv.” There was far too much glee in the father’s voice that was reminiscent of the demon terrorizing him. “What do you think would be a nice title for the video? Cat Fight? A  **Cat** astrophic Cat Fight?”

“ ** _Stop with the shitty cat puns and help me already, you little asshole!_ ** ”


End file.
